


Tf2 spy/reader fluff

by My_Smut_Disaster



Series: Tf2 fanfics <3 [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Smut_Disaster/pseuds/My_Smut_Disaster
Summary: you call spy daddy as a joke...





	Tf2 spy/reader fluff

You’ve been preparing for months for this day, your first fight against the red team. You’ve been training with soldier for a few months now and you kind of have the hang of a few things around here… “5…4…3…2…1…” the announcer called  
You sighed and ran out of the safety of your drop off point. Your job was simple, capture the points. You quickly separated from the group and flanked around the rocks and building. You peak your head over a boulder and see an engineer building a turret on the point.” shit” you whispered to yourself as you duck back down and try to contact your team.   
“hello…there’s a turret on point with medic and heavy…” you babbled into the mic. You put your communicator closer to your ear and it was all just static. A moment of dread popped into your head that there could possibly be a spy. You brought out your pistol and reloaded it. You hold the gun closer to your chest as you retreat from your hiding spot.

“where are you going so quickly mademoiselle? “Asks a voice behind you.” How the fuck?!” you say inquisitively. “it’s nothing personal Mon amour “said the red spy. You quickly turn around and point the small pistol at him. Spy tackles you, pinning your hand with the pistol down to the ground. You scramble as spy puts his hands around your neck” S-spy “you say weekly. You looked him straight into spy’s eyes and blurted “c-choke…m-me daddy…” spy’s grip loosened as you saw him physically and mentally confused by your words. You sat up and scooted yourself knowing spy still has weapons.   
Even with his mask you could see his read face from underneath the mask. You got up, but spy just sat on the ground. You turned around and heard him get, but he turned invisible. Something gently took hold of your hand and something warm brushed your lips. Spy uncloaked himself making your face turn a deep red. He put his hand on your hips making the kiss deeper and hungry. The kiss was passionate at the same time soft. As spy backed away you touched your face and you where drunk but you wanted more…


End file.
